


OTP

by KeanBlade



Series: hidden words [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: When Tobirama saved Uchiha Kenshin he had no idea what he was starting, he had no idea how much the teenager would idolize him, he had no idea that Kenshin would be reborn as a die hard shiper, and certainly had no idea what would come of Kenshin's love of his OTP
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: hidden words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573891
Comments: 43
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/gifts).



_Mada-U looked at his somnolent lover, shinning like an argent fish in the moonlight and soft in repose. How lucky was he? He thought to himself. How lucky was he to have had the impossible chance to get to know a man this amazing, this prepossessing? How had the gods smiled on him to have placed To-ama in his path and shown him the way past the icy shell life had given his sliver dreaming lover and into the beating, burning passion that Mada-U loved so much?! The fiery passion that filled his nights with hot fierce love, with entangling bodies and fiery blood and -_

A loud bang startled Madara out of his concentration and he looked around his office self-consciously, clearing his throat and dropping the papers he was reading; how the hell had this even got in his mission reports? And _why_ was he _reading_ it? Gods of burning things what if Izuna came in and saw him reading it? A shudder worked its way down Madara’s spine, he had to prevent that at all costs, he would never hear the last of it if Izuna found him reading some amateur fiction no matter how good it was or how compelling the brilliant To-ama was with his impossible powers over water in all its forms and bottomless compassion he hid so deep that many assumed he simply didn’t have it. The compassionate gentle heart that To-ama tucked behind a wall of ice just to keep it safe after a life of so much pain; Madara chewed at his lip, it hadn’t touch much on _why_ To-ama was so deeply wounded and Madara was desperate to know what happened and ok, he _maybe_ wanted to kill them with fire but who could blame him? To-ama was so sad and so strong and – footsteps outside his door made Madara jump again and he cleared his throat, shuffling papers and trying to cover the fiction as he did so.

Izuna poked his head in the office, a worrying glint in his eyes “Heeeyyyy Mada, have you seen Kenshin?” confused Madara looked down at the mission report on his desk (and the fiction under it) and sent Izuna a narrowed eyed look, “No…” he muttered and Izuna’s face fell comically as his sighed deeply “Oh. He had something for me, I had hoped… oh well” Madara stared at his disappointed brother and just had no idea what to do; if he offered to help and left his office then someone might come in and look for him, and if then they might see the…thing on his desk and Madara couldn’t _deal_ if his clan knew he was reading something like this. On the other hand if he _didn’t_ help Izuna would wonder why he wasn’t and start asking questions and Madara wasn’t stupid enough to think that he could answer without blushing and then Izuna would only ask _more_ questions. Fuck.

Madara cleared his throat again and stood, brushing his robes off as he did and swiping the papers off his desk with a touch of sleight of hand as he did, tucking them under his belt for safe keeping. There, now no one would ever know. The elder Uchiha met his brother’s eyes and raised his eyebrows, “Lets go” he grumbled and Izuna grinned, pleased to have a chance to spend time with his brother – it was something of an open secret that Izuna would seek out his brother for help with something trivial that he could have done on his own just to spend time with the ever busy clan head, it was time together that both of them treasured.

* * *

_Mada-U gasped in profuse horror as To-ama collapsed, carmine blood a transfixing dye over his corn silk skin. “Oh, mine Love!” he gasped, crumpling next to his fallen lover, fear a stain on his soul the same as the spreading red of his beloved’s blood “What has befallen you?” he rasped as he applied pressure to the gaping wound and reached for the medical kit that he carried with him everywhere ~~like a good shinobi because first aid kits were necessary and really should be mandatory so that people like Bo didn’t end up using other shinobi’s stuff and~~ – To-ama looked at his lover with eyes like glittering jewels, like celestial stars going dark “I have betrayed you my love! I have betrayed our love” he gasped. Mada-U’s hands vacillated, and he stared at his beauteous paramour- had To-ama been unfaithful? Had he been responsible for the attack on Mada-U’s home, his family? Had he broken Mada-U’s trust in him?! In his perturbation the dark-haired man’s hand faltered and the precious_ _live giving ambrosia of To-ama’s blood gushed forth again in even greater torrents –_

“Madara-sama?” a loud voice called and Madara jerk away from the papers he was crushing in his hands, almost shaking with anticipation as the call came again “Madara-sama, the Senju are gathering on the east border, it’s fight day” Madara twitched, fuck, it _was_ fight day wasn’t it, but… “Madara-sama!” the Uchiha glanced at the papers regretfully and stuffed them in a drawer, it would have to wait, it was the second Thursday of the month which meant that Hashirama _and_ the white Demon would be at the skirmish today so he _really_ couldn’t delay. “Coming, coming” he called as he yanked his armor on, of all the times to be interrupted! Couldn’t Hashirama have sent his patrol out a little later so Madara had a chance to get past the cliff hanger? Would that be so freaking _hard_?! Now Madara was going to spend the _entire battle_ thinking about that blasted story; would Mada-U realize that To-ama would never betray him? Would he remember that To-ama had a tendency to take everything on himself and assume that he was to blame for _everything?_ What if he _didn’t_ and To-ama bled out and _died_ because Mada-U hesitated and _then_ Mada-U discovered that To-ama had been tricked and drugged and betrayed and _tortured_ into telling the dastardly Bat-su-ma the information!? What if – a flying shrunken jarred Madara out of his thoughts and he dragged his mind to the skirmish as the Uchiha burst onto the field.

The Senju reinforcements had already arrived by the time Madara and the other Uchiha reached the battlefield but they stopped their half-hearted harrying of the Uchiha and turned to the new foes with some relief- it was _awkward_ to fight people when you had like twice the number of forces-, each picking out their designated rival and setting to whacking away at each other. Madara grumbled as he saw Hashirama still on the other side of the field bent over a fallen shinobi his hands the green of healing; dang it, Madara wanted to hit something, he _hated_ cliffhangers and now he had to wait for Hashirama to be done before he could really go at it. With a sigh the Uchiha turned to watching the battle, keeping an eye out for any fights that were going too poorly for his clansmen; Izuna was bitching and whining as he engaged with the white Demon as usual and Madara’s eyes almost skipped over the familiar sight- Izuna had wanted to kill Tobirama for a long time, that was nothing new- when a neat twist of Izuna’s blade sent a spray of blood off of Tobirama’s arm in a red fan and Madara’s mind skipped to- _carmine blood a transfixing dye over his corn silk skin_ \- at the albino twisted.

Entranced Madara blinked at the younger Senju brother, wait, that was- how- actually- no. there was no way that the white Demon resembled the stunning, brave, steadfast, hurting To-ama, _no way._ …Right? Madara tipped his head, looking at the other shinobi more closely. Actually, honestly, now that Madara was looking more closely there was a resemblance, a _strong_ one; _brilliant hair like spun moonbeams cascaded in a silken fall over willowy shoulders bowed under the weight of expectations the exquisite male had never chosen. He turned, eyes almost like glistening Sharingan tired in his pulchritudinous face, a face like it a winter god, fine and beautiful and delicate. The arch of the pale swan like neck was a vulnerable span that the younger man made no attempt to shield, reckless in his weariness._ What the _hell_ , that could have been written as a perfect description of the Senju; now that Madara was looking closely there was even the reckless disregard of his own safety that Mada-U so often worried about in the was there as the albino threw himself at Izuna and still sent flashing attacks to defend his other clansman even when it left his back open. Gods of fire, it was like the Senju would be the perfect casting for a play about the star-crossed lovers, that was so _weird,_ Madara froze as what he realized what he was thinking, no way, the white Demon wasn’t like To-ama at all, not when he was such a cold bastard! Madara nodded firmly to himself and focused on the battle, Hashirama was done with his healing, throwing him around for a while would definitely help Madara get his thoughts in order. That was exactly what he needed to get his head on straight. _Really_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you


	2. Chapter 2

_Mada-U bowed over the too quiet form of his silent lover, the sylphlike shape too still, so close to death, balanced on the knife’s edge of that quietus ending, and it was Mada-U’s fault! If only he hadn’t hesitated! If only he hadn’t let his fears and dubiety still his hands at that precarious moment! He should have known that To-ama would never do anything, would never knowingly and willingly betrayed their love! If only he had had faith in his love, faith worthy of To-ama’s unwavering devotion! Breath caught in his chest in an agonizing ache, if To-ama died Mada-U thought he just might die with him. How could he live without the unbending love of his To-ama?! To think of all that his svelte lover had suffered as he strove to keep his promises, to think of all To-ama had given up for Mada-U –_

Madara slammed the papers down on the desk, sniffing manfully, _manfully_ damnit. It was just _so sad_ , to think that To-ama had fallen into a coma and might never wake up just _sucked_ and if they didn’t have their happy ending Madara was going to - he was going too – he was going too – to do _something_! It wasn’t fair! Madara growled at himself, gods of fire this was _ridiculous_ , it was a _story_ , not even a well written one, it was so freaking dumb to be this invested in this. He needed to take a break, get out of his head and stop thinking about this; if he could everything would go back to normal and he would stop seeing the stupid Senju, _the white Demon_ , every time he read about To-ama, just because they looked so freaking alike and just because the albino watched over his clansmen the same was To-ama did and just because the freaking Senju always looked tired just like To-ama did and just because the younger man was blisteringly intelligent just like To-ama and just because Tobirama was as brave as To-ama and – wait, no, they weren’t at all alike! This was stupid! (And Madara didn’t have a crush on To-ama, he _didn’t_ , that was ridiculous.)

Madara sighed and dropped his head onto the table with a heavy thunk, ugh, he was being ridiculous. Even _he_ could admit that. He was _way_ too invested in this story, for Amaterasu’s sake he was even watching the Senju albino all the time, and even, gods, even starting to think that maybe Tobirama was…was _a good person_. What the _hell?!_ The Uchiha sighed again and dragged a hand through his hair, maybe a walk would clear his head; it certainly wouldn’t hurt would it? A walk. Yes. Time to get out. Madara called a goodbye to Izuna as he collected his weapons and armor, he wasn’t planning on getting into a fight, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think that he wouldn’t accidentally find one anyway, best to be prepared.

The feeling of clean cool air on his face was a welcome relief and racing through the trees in the dimming twilight required enough focus to keep his mind off of that dratted story. Madara had just managed to get a good meditative state going when there was a sudden flash of light and a sound like nails drawn down a unpolished blade and the Uchiha recoiled, eyes smarting and ears ringing; half-blind he dropped down to the forest floor, placing the tree at his back as he searched for the source of the light and that _awful_ sound. There was a faint stifled sound of pain and Madara blinked the spots from his eyes, finally clearing his vision well enough to see a splash of white so bright it almost seemed to be glowing in the dim light. Hesitantly Madara stepped forward, called by the tiny agonized sound; white resolved into hair as he drew closer silently and his steps stuttered, it was _Tobirama_ , what the hell? What was the Senju doing here and what had that light been? How had he appeared out of nowhere? A step closer brought Madara near enough to see that the albino was missing his armor, dressed only in light looking black trousers and his under-shirt, though both were shredded and smeared with blood from the numerous lacerations on his slim body.

Madara hesitated, wavering on his feet, but- _Mada-U looked at the moon wrought shape of his enemy brought low, looking at him with resigned eyes, so slender and pale that it moved even the imposing man’s heart to pity_ \- but maybe Tobirama was more than Madara had always thought, maybe there was something there that he didn’t know about; it wouldn’t hurt to check would it? After all Tobirama was too hurt to pose much of a threat. “Senju” he said, voice rich in the darkening night “what are you _doing on my family lands, don’t you know it means your death if you should be found here?” Mada-U called, the soft beauty looked at him and his shimmering eyes were defeated “I find that I care little for that, do what you will” he said in a low musical voice. For a long moment eyes met eyes, and something passed between them in that suspended time that defied all explanation, defied all attempts to classify, for who could ever restrain something as beautiful as love with mere words?_

* * *

Back in the Uchiha compound a lone teenage shinobi sheepishly took the papers held out to him by a stern looking Kikiyo, he should have known when his story went missing that is she found it she would know his hand writing. This was so _embarrassing_ , it was bad enough that she had found it, but she had found it on _Madara-sama’s desk_! Kenshin was going to die of embarrassment, to think that his clan head had read the story that Kenshin had written about him and Tobirama Senju! Kikiyo smirked as she turned away “They would make a cute couple” she called over her shoulder and Kenshin’s head snapped up, no _way!_ _No way!!_ Did Kikiyo ship them too!?


End file.
